Vampires Love Blood or Something
by RemyKeehlJeevas
Summary: Okay, she's clumsy, and not exactly the sharpest fang in mouth (if you catch my drift), she's pretty... and pretty human, but she's a pureblood vampire, and now she has to marry the pureblood prince, go to a new school, be the vampire shes suppose to be. Can you say, disaster. But that's too cliche...there's always gotta be a twist to the plot. Kaname x O.C


**A/N: Hello there! So i was kinda bored and i have dreamed and began many stories but I have not posted them. As much of a writer I am, it's disappointing to see that I have only posted six or seven on here. Maybe five, I deleted a few. I get tied up in my work with scool and extra curricular activities that I get to lazy to finish something or I get upset because its not going the way I planned. You writers know what I mean. Anyways, this story had no particular plot but I came up with something, however the purpose of this story is for me to write in leisure time. Like if Im not interested in updating any other stories and I just feel like writing. Think of it like a filler story. So don't expect the updates to be quick. It could be a month before the next chapter. But those conditions are just for now. Im pretty sure the more I write with this story, Ill get more into it and update a whole lot faster. So basically its written becuase I barely have anything on my profile for stories. And the most reviews Ive ever had is 26. :( Yeah, I know, but its my fault. So please Enjoy this. **

**~IGABPHA~**

"I'm supposed to do what now?!" Renjirii shouted to her mother in complete shock. Her mother sighed, "You are supposed to marry when you're 21 but that shouldn't stop you from looking. But the Prince is in need of a wife and as the heir of the Sagii family and one of very few purebloods that are left, you shall marry the prince, Kaname Kuran."

Renjirii plopped on her soft queen bed and fumbled with her fingers thinking the situation over and over. She furrowed her brows and became irritated. So what if the prince needs a bride. Of all the purebloods left, which she knew were not many, he didn't have to choose her. Why would the prince want her for a bride? She had no true aptitude for royalty. She was clumsy and not quite the smartest of vampires. Sure she was smart, but her levels of intelligence only ranged on a human level, and not that of Albert Einstein, it's more of the brainiest nerd you knew at school. She had to be the most human vampire alive. Course this was because she had not been around vampires. She hadn't even met him. She'd be most likely to embarrass herself in front of the Kuran fellow.

"I'm no match for any of those other vampires. I'm like a human with fangs. I'd probably humiliate him, and make him ashamed to be seen with me in public." Astrid went to comfort her daughter and patted her back, "Renji-dear, you're just as good a pureblood as anyone. Who cares if you're a bit human? You are my daughter and you are beautiful and you'll do just as great a wife as you do my daughter," Astrid said getting up from the bed, "You cannot sit here an' mope. This marriage is not just for the Prince, but for this family too. You'll make your father so proud, and I too, of course. You are schedule to meet your fiancé tomorrow," she said with a French twirl on 'fiancé'. With that she left Renjirii to her thoughts.

Renjirii sighed. She had never thought of marriage. After all she was only seventeen. It wasn't required to be married so early, but I guess it is of highly urgent matters if the prince is settling for her.

Her mother came back, "Oh, I forgot to mention. You'll be attending his school, Cross Academy. It's a school in which both humans and vampires can co-exist together. And how absolutely perfect it is that for you, considering your human side," Astrid joked. "Very funny, Mom," Renjirii rolled her eyes. "Renji, I'm only kidding. You said it ya'self anyways. Anyway, you'll be needing to pack all your things. You'll be staying in dorm there. I believe it's divided between Day Class and Night Class. Well then, I'll leave ya to your thoughts." Astrid walked out of the room.

A breeze blew through an open window in the corner of Renjirii's room and in walked a small four-legged figure which Renjirii immediately recognized as Nightshade. Nightshade was a dark purple cat, as the color gave her the name, and her eyes were an unusual gray. Renjirii had grown to like Nightshade's differentness as it reminded her of her self.

Nightshade meowed and jumped into Renjirii's lap, "This is going to be a very interesting series of events, Nightshade."

Renjirii retired to her bathroom and showered. After dressing in her silk lavender robe, she turned to her mirror and looked at herself. She had long mahogany-brown tresses that stopped at her mid back. She had a cello body but with all the right curves, you know, the kind women wished for and men dreamed about. She had gorgeous hazel-brown eyes that she had taken after her father, and she had her mother's beautiful yet flowered lips.

Because of her father, Renjirii knew what to expect of the vampire world. She had seen how most vampires acted, and she just wasn't one for being intimidating and ferocious. Course the only reason she couldn't excuse her nature as a vampire was because her father wouldn't let her deny herself one. Her father was involved much in both human and vampire world but his work is private and occasionally will the family show up at social gatherings of vampires but his focus as a part of the vampire society is under the human communications so rarely is he at meetings in the vampire world.

Her family is powerful, however they're a bit spacey from the vampire society...mostly traveling away to be a part of more human affairs than vampires. Because of this, Renjirii had grown up being more influenced by humans than vampires. But, by this marriage she'll be put into the vampire world where she belongs.

Renjirii shook her head. Thoughts like this shouldn't cloud her mind into worry. She wanted to make a good impression. She was just as good as any pureblood and she'd make that known, if it makes her family happy. With that, she retired to bed.

Nightshade meowed. "Good Night, Nightshade," Renjirii whispered before falling in a deep sleep.

~The Next Day~

"Renjirii, get up dear. We need to ready by this afternoon," Astrid called her daughter.

"Ready for what" Renji groaned as she rolled over on her bed.

"Your fiancé," Her mother answered. Renjirii groaned again. Her mother's footsteps could be heard down the hall, "Renji, are you all packed?" Astrid walked in to find her daughter still lying across the bed. "Get up, Renji!" Astrid smacked her daughter on her butt. "OW!" Renjirii shrieked as she rubbed her butt while glaring at her mother. "Don't glare at me. Be ready soon. Or your father will be in here." Astrid warned before leaving the room.

Renjirii proceeded to roll out of bed (literally) and then went to the bathroom to clean up. After that she walked to her closet. Nightshade passed by to jump on her bed, and lie there comfortably. By the end of two-hours she had packed almost everything she could think of. There were a few things left, and she still wasn't dressed. She shrugged it off for she was a bit hungry. She slipped on a magenta floral robe and went downstairs to the grand kitchen and got a blood bag. Her mother, worked as a volunteer in a hospital, and sometimes would bring home the nearly expired blood packs for Renjirii to eat as snacks when she wouldn't go feed with her father.

Renjirii hopped on the couch of the sitting room and turned on the TV. She flipped through the channels and settled for an American cartoon, Tom and Jerry. She had finished the blood pack, and was now lounging across the couch with her feet up and watching TV. Her mouth was covered with dried blood, and she was still undressed.

A bit later, the doorbell rang. Renjirii, however, was so engaged with the TV she didn't bother to go get the door. The bell rang once again. Renjirii sighed and called out to her mother, "Mom, the door!" Renjirii returned her focus back to the TV. However, the doorbell rang again and this time Renjirii decided to yell louder, "MOM! THE DOOR!" But still Renjirii didn't hear any hurrying footsteps. She sighed and through the bag under a pillow of the couch, turned off the TV and dragged to the door. The bell rang again and Renjirii answered, "Yes, Yes, I'm coming." Renjirii opened the door, "Can I help you?" She looked up and saw two men standing there. The one in front of her was young and had blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and a rather cheery look about him. The one behind, which Renjirii found the most attractive even though they both highly were, had chocolate brown hair, maroon eyes, and more of crème de la crème of royalty look about him. Renjirii figured he must have been very important and then it hit her.

"Yes," the blonde one answered, "We are here to gather," he opened a letter, "Miss, Renjirii Jurygail Brisa Sagii."

Renjirii's jaw dropped and she stood there for a moment and then replied, "Um yes, come right in." She opened the door further to let the men in. At this moment her mother came down, dressed in an orange sundress with big black belt around the center and black heels adorned her feet. Her hair was pulled in a bun. On her ears were black-and-orange patterned earrings and a matching chain around her neck. She greeted the guest with a smile, "Ah! You must be Takuma Ichijo and Kaname Kuran," she walked forward to greet them with a handshake. Renjirii was still in shock so she had not moved sense she opened the door for them.

"It's nice to me you. I am Jurygail Astrid Sagii, and my husband, Aventus, is upstairs. You should know him Ichijo-san. He works with your grandfather. He'll be down in a bit. Please sit," she directed them to the couch. She noticed Renjirii still hadn't moved from the door and turned to her, "Renji, please shut the door and come greet our guest. Don't be too shocked to see your fiancé. I assure you, it's alright." Her mother smiled and sat down as Renjirii slowly closed the door, gulped and turned around. Her mother noticed that she had blood on her mouth, "Ah, Renji, why don't you go clean up really fast. And send your father down here." Renjirii still had her blank expression, but she nodded and ran to do as she was told.

On her way to her room, she passed her father, "Good Morning Jirii!" Her father greeted with a kiss upon her head. He had dark hair that grazed the nape of his neck and covered parts of his eyes and face tastefully. He had hazel-brown eyes, and was wearing a burgundy buttoned up dress shirt and black slacks with black dress shoes. "Good morning father. Mother would like you down stairs. It seems our guest would be here." Renjirii said looking down. She was so embarrassed that her fiancé had seen her like that. Way to go for first impression. Aventus noticed, "Oh I see. Well nothing to be ashamed of dear. Just clean up quickly and we can start all over." Aventus ruffled Renjirii's hair and went to join his wife.

Renjirii ran in the bathroom cleaned up her face, and quickly brushed her hair again. She went to her closet and put on a nice floral mini-dress adorned with lace at the bottom that fit her like a sleeve, even showing off her curves. She put on some high-heel white sandals to match her dress and added a white band to her head. After making sure everything was in place, she walked carefully back down stairs.

Her mother and father were talking with the guest, while she walked down the stairs to the living room. They all turned their head to see her, "Ah there you are, Renjirii." Aventus said as Renjirii walked to the couch opposite from Takuma, and the fellow she guessed as, Kaname. "Yes," She walked over to Kaname, "I am so sorry to be at the door as I was. I apologize. Please forgive me." Kaname gave a smile that made Renjirii's heart melt, "No harm done." 'And what an angel's voice he has' Renjirii thought as she smiled back. After a moment's silence, "And If I may ask, who is the fellow next to you," Renjirii asked referring to Takuma. "Oh, this is-"Takuma interrupted, "I'm Kaname's childhood friend, Takuma Ichijo. I came along to greet his soon-to-be bride. And hopefully he won't scold me for this, but, might I say, you are quite beautiful." Renjirii blushed and Takuma gave a genuine smile that Renjirii couldn't help but return. "Your kindness is too much, Ichijo-san. But thank you." After a moment, Aventus shifted himself on the seat, "So let's get down to business. What's the plan?"

Kaname shifted on the couch and put his leg across his knee, "Well, we will have to plan wedding dates, but for now, I'm really interested in getting to know her a bit first. So before we leave tonight, I planned on taking her out and just talking for a bit. I hope there isn't any trouble with that."

"Oh, none at all," Astrid answered, "We have a rose garden just out back. I think it will be perfect to do it there. Just to leave you two alone." Astrid cast a glance at her daughter, who was wondering in her thoughts. "That would be good," Kaname replied setting his leg down. But as he did so, a crinkled noise was made. Kaname moved a bit and noticed that his hand had run across something behind the plush pillow that was next to him. He pulled out the item to see that it was an empty, yet bloody bag. Astrid gasped and Aventus stared. Astrid looked to her daughter, "Renji! How many times have I told you not to leave that lying around? Go put that in the blood disposal bin right now." Renjirii jumped out of her thoughts at the sound of her mother's voice and blushed as she saw the blood bag in Kaname's hand. She got up and quickly took it from his hand, "Oh- I am so, so sorry. I must cause nothing but trouble don't I? Please excuse me." Renjirii quickly excuse herself from the room and disposed of the bag. She stayed in the kitchen, absolutely embarrassed that he, her fiancé, had found that. She sighed. What to do?

She decided to join them back in the living room only to walk into a conversation about herself.

"You'll have to excuse our daughter. She is not used to having company." Aventus said to Kaname.

Kaname nodded, "It's fine. When we get to the school, she'll have plenty to adapt to. She need only be herself." At these words Renjirii stepped into plain view, "Really?"

Kaname looked up and acknowledged her. "You told me I need only be myself, so then I'll be fine right?" Renjirii walked closer to Kaname. Kaname nodded, "Yes, but of course when it comes to the many social gatherings you will of course take your place like the true pureblood princess you are."

Renjirii smiled. Astrid did too and with that she stood, "Well enough chit chat, there'll be plenty of time for that later. Get on." Astrid shooed Kaname and Renjirii out. Takuma followed behind but with a distance.

~In The Garden~

Kaname walked next to Renjirii in silence for a bit before Renjirii got enough courage to talk to him,

"So what is it like? Cross Academy?"

Kaname shrugged, "Like any other school, only of course there are vampires and humans together. The headmaster is a good man, and he'll be excited to meet you. There are two disciplinary committee guardians around the school. They're a big help when it comes to our fan girls."

Renjirii cocked an eyebrow, "Um, fan girls?"

Kaname nodded, "Yes. They are quite, rowdy, for lack of a better term when comes to their favorite Night Class student. Oh yes that reminds me, the school is divided into Night Class and Day Class. We stay in separate dorms which is the Sun Dorm and the Moon Dorm. You of course will be in the Moon Dorm. Oh and Takuma is the Vice President of the Night Class, while I am the President. Course we can worry about these things when we get there."

Renjirii nodded. It was silent for a while as Kaname occupied his self with one of the roses. He plucked it and gave it to Renjirii, "For you." Renjirii smiled, thanking him as she carried the beauty in her hands.

After another few moments of silence, Renjirii spoke up. "Well…so what's the need for a wife all of a sudden?" Renjirii asked wanting to change the subject to the real question. Kaname turned to her and gave a sigh, "Well, it is that I would lose my place on the throne, of which many are willing, if they could get away with it, to slit my throat for. However, I won't be allowed to stay much longer, if I'm not complete. I mean, what's a king without his queen?" Renjirii looked at him, "Yes, but why my family? I don't mean to be…you know, but I mean I never met you until today. I knew who you were and everything but the sudden matter of now needing to marry someone you never really knew is quite odd. My family only has its name still because my father is a good man and with his business and such. My mother doesn't do anything really important nowadays. She used to but she's taking care of me now. But of the few pureblood families left, why our family?"

Kaname looked ahead of us as if thinking of how to answer the question, "This marriage is strictly business. It has nothing to do with whether I was in love or not. It's important that I remain in my status so I can accomplish the goals I would like to in both the human and vampire world. And this marriage is in the unfortunate event that we die, there will be someone to carry out the pure blood. Your family and mine." Renjirii nodded slowly, "I see. But to carry out the pure blood, we would…" Renjirii hesitated and blushed furiously, "We would have to…I mean you would have to …procreate…with me." She looked away blushing madly and feeling a bit shamed to say what she did.

Kaname looked at her, "I understand your discomfort. If it is the case of unfamiliarity with me still, then in time we can eventually love each other. And between me and you, I don't really like any of the other families. Your family was one of the very few who did not thrust their daughter to me, begging me to marry them." Renjirii turned to him, "Well then married friends we will start then," she flashed a smile. Kaname nodded and took Renjirii hand in hers, "We shall see," he kissed it.

They walked back to the mansion to be greeted by Myra, my nurse and Gant, the butler. "You're bags are loaded my lady and the driver is ready," said Gant with his head haughty high. Renjirii nodded, "Thank you sir."

"Well I better wish you good luck then, Jirii," Myra pulled me away from Kaname with a tight hug. "Oh I'm going to miss you," she whispered, "You better come back to visit." Renjirii nodded best she could in her tight grip, "I whil chry," Renjirii said being crushed a bit more. "Yes, and tell me when you know of the baby." Renjirii blushed madly but said nothing. She was let go and she turned to Gant and gave him a hug, "It won't be my last to see you either Gant sir." Gant returned the hug with a small smile, "Yes. I suppose my lady. Best of wishes." He let go of her.

Her mother was standing next to her father and Kaname. "You're not staying a while longer Jirii?" Renjirii heard a voice say. She turned to a short blonde girl with honey eyes in a red-plaid dress. She ran to her, "Mayoree! Oh, how could I leave without bidding a farewell to you? Oh I wish I could stay but I've got purposes to fulfill," Renjirii let go of her, "And sadly people to leave." Renjirii looked at her. She was her best friend and only friend she kept during the many travels her Father did. She was the only one that had been her friend no matter how many times they left and came back. She pulled a silver chain out of her pocket with a metal piece of what looked like a wing. "This is yours. I don't want you to ever forget me, miss Bride-to-be," she joked. Renjirii teared a bit, and put it on, "I won't ever forget you. You'll be the first to receive my wedding invitation," Renjirii kissed her forehead and turned to her parents.

She hugged them both tightly. "Be good Renji!" Her mother whispered in her ear. "I'll see you soon, my Jiriibug." Her father said kissing her forehead. "Well off you go then." She smiled at them and then turned to Kaname. Takuma was already waiting by the car. "You are ready then?" Kaname asked holding out his arm. Renjirii held up a finger as to say one moment. She had forgotten her bag with a few necessary supplies and checked her room to see if she forgot anything. She threw in a picture of Mayoree and her parents.

Then she ran back down the stairs much to her displeasure and tripped. Everyone stared at her concerned. "Jirii are you alright?" Mayoree asked. She stood up, "I'm fine. You know how I am." She smiled and walked to Kaname, "Ready." He gave her his arm and they went to the car.

"It's an hour to the airport," Kaname told her before we drove off. She looked behind her and waved at her parents through the back window of the black BMW. She then turned around when they were out of sight and sighed. She looked up at Kaname who sat on the left side of her, Takuma on her right, "So Kaname-sama?" Kaname turned to her, "Hmm?"

"What is to be expected of me at this school?"

Kaname shifted in the seat, "You are a pureblood and that is what people will expect. Nothing different I'm sure from back home. However you could be slightly more graceful. I wouldn't want you getting hurt and bleeding. That would cause problems for the Night Class."

Renjirii nodded. Then one thing popped up as she remembered it back home, "What about blood?" Kaname looked at her, "You are forbidden to drink from the humans on campus or any student for that matter. There are blood tablets. I will warn you, however, that they're not exactly appetizing. But we use them because we wouldn't want to cause trouble for the human students there and they loose trust in us. We are trying to cooperate with them not eat them."

"Blood tablets. Hmm? Never heard of that. My father and I always go hunting."

Kaname furrowed his brows, "Go hunting for humans?"

Renjirii shook her head, "Not just any human. There is a park not far from our house full of blood donors but they're not quite willing. But giving blood to vampires is their job. So my father and I hunt there. But it's rare that I will drink from one. I hunt animals that are nearby there and when I don't feed with my father my mother gets me blood packs which," Renjirii thought of the earlier incident, "is what I went to put in the blood disposal can. They're nearly expired packs of blood from the hospital. It's my way of not feeding directly from humans, I guess."

Kaname nodded with a hint of surprise in his eyes, "Then the tablets wills suffice you."

Renjirii nodded and looked passed Kaname and out the window. She watched as her home passed by her. She would began her new life the day she was in Japan.

'Yep,' she thought, "Soon I will be, Mrs. Renjirii Jurygail Brisa Sagii Kuran."

_**REVIEW PLEASE! :D **_

_**~igabpha~**_


End file.
